To be or not to be
by Didi-Elisabeth
Summary: Moi : Andréa, je vais depuis plusieurs années chez ma tante. Qui habite en Angleterre, je vais faire une rencontre. A cette personne, je ne lui dirais pas tous. Mais un jour cette personne va découvrir la vérité. Comment cette personne va-t-elle réagir ? (Andréa va-t-elle réussir à sortir de ce mensonge ?) Venez le découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

Point de vue de Andréa.

Je n'y crois pas, ils l'ont fait ! Ça fait déjà une 12 années que je viens ici. J'avais pourtant dit à maman je que n'irais pas chez tante Ally (la sœur de mon père). Mes parents « adorés » m'ont exilé pendant 2 semaines chez ma tante, ici. Tous les ans, la dernière semaine de Juillet, et la première semaine d'Août pour faire un « petit voyage en amoureux ». Tu parle, ouai. Si encore ma tante et oncle Charles habitaient en France, et bien non ! Ils ont trouvé il y a plus de 20 ans ce « magnifique » petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, en pleine campagne anglaise. Tu parles ! Dans le genre coin paumé... Heureusement pour moi, qu'avec tout les étés passés ici, je me débrouille pas mal en Anglais, bien que d'après les habitants du village j'ai un accent très « French ».C'est pour ça que je suis dans cette chambre si familière, que je partage avec Laurine, ma petite sœur de 14 ans. Ma valise se trouve devant moi. Je m'ennuyais fermement.

Comprenez moi aussi, ça me fait chier d'être ici. Alors que je pourrais être au bord de la mer avec ma meilleur amie Louise. Elle m'avait proposé de venir avec elle, mais mes parents ont refusés. D'après eux, ça ne se fait pas de laisser Laurine aller toute saule chez tante Ally. C'est injuste, il me prive d'aller a la mer avec Louise. Et pourtant, ils connaisseuse très très bien ses parents. Lydia sa mère, elle est la meilleure ami avec la mienne. Et Basile son père, il connaît mon père depuis l'enfance. Alors ils n'avaient pas d'excuses. Enfin, je commence à avoir l'habitude avec eux.

Je ne me suis même pas présentée, je suis Andréa. Mes parents sont John et Gabrielle Lone. Ma mère est née Delacour. Comme vous le savez j'ai aussi une petite sœur Laurine. Mon père a une sœur et un frère, il y a tante Ally mariée avec Charles, oncle Robert marié avec Simon, ce sont des homos (je les adores). Ally et Charles ont un fils Ben, il est partis fait des études plus approfondies à la seule université d'Europe qui se trouve quelque par en Suisse, personne ne sait où elle se trouve. Maman, elle a une sœur, tante Fleur mariée avec Bill, ils ont trois enfants : Victoire ou Vic' la première, Dominique ou Dom' la deuxième et Louis le dernier. Je récapitule, Ben (23 ans) et Vic' ( 21 ans). Dom' et moi avons le même age (15 ans de puis pas longtemps pour moi). Louis et Laurine ont à peu près le même age (14 ans, mais Louis est le plus vieux de six mois ). Ma famille et moi sommes des sorciers depuis plusieurs générations, d'après maman et papa il y a eut et il y a quelques cracmols dans la famille. Je pence que c'est comme ça dans toute bonne famille de sang pur se respecte, non ? Enfin bon.

Je suis donc dans cette chambre si familière, j'entends Laurine m'appeler. Je descends dans le jardin où elle se trouve avec ma tante. Elles jouent aux échecs moldus . Je m' avance, tante Ally me remarque, elle me sourit, se lève, et me demande :

_ Andréa ma chérie, veut-tu bien prendre ma place ? Pour jouer aux échecs avec Laurine. Il faut que je fasse le dîner.

_ Pas de problème tante Ally.

_ Merci, Andréa .

_ Lau' ? Je peux mettre ma musique ?

_ Pourquoi, tu me pause la question ? Tu sais que j'aime la musique que tu écoutes.

_ Bah ! Je sais pas, enfaîte. De toute façon je l'aurais mise, alors bon.

_ Les filles si vous mettez ma musique, pas trop forte, ok ? J'ai pas très envie que les voisins se plaignent, que la musique est forte.

_ Ouais, ouais.

_ Et pas de magie jeunes filles ! Nous sommes entourés de moldus. Donc, je ne veux pas voir les pièces de l'échiquier bouger, comme par magie. Je ne rigole pas elles filles.

_ Oui, m'dame !

Elle nous quitte. Nous commençons a jouer. Je gagne la première partie. Et Lau' gagne les deux autres. Environ une heure plus tard. Ally, nous appelle pour qu'on vient manger. Oncle Charles vient de renter. Nous mangeons. La fin de soirée s'écoula très vite. Nous montons tous nous coucher, il est au moins 23h 56.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il doit être 10 h quand je me réveille. Je descends les yeux embrumés par le sommeil. Ally et ma p'tite sœur sont dans la cuisine. Laurine à l'air aussi endormie que moi, elle s'est levé quelques minutes avant moi. Je m'assois lourdement à la table. Tante Ally me sert un habituel petit déj' Anglais (j'aime manger salé le matin, c'est trop bon ) et commence à manger. Après avoir pris une bonne douche et m'être habillée. Je prends mon plaid, un nouveau roman, mon portable et un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat ( qu'est-ce que j'aime les gâteaux au chocolat), je fourre le tout dans mon sac. J'enfile mes spartiates. Je m'engage pour partir, quand ma tante m'arrête.

_ Où vas-tu ? Me demande elle.

_ Je vais lire au champ comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

_ Tu ne peux plus, il y a une barrière maintenant !

_ Ah! Et bah, je vais trouver un autre endroit, un peu plus loin. Ok, tante Ally ?

_ Ok, dans tout les cas ne vas pas trop loin, tu a pris ton portable ?

_ Mais oui. Je ne rentres pas ce midi, j'ai prit de quoi manger à ce soir.

Je l'embrasse et part tranquillement, heureuse que le soleil brille. Je vais donc lentement, profitant de la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui caresse ma peau. Je doit marcher environ 25 minutes, pour découvrir l'endroit parfait. C'est un petit pré entouré d'arbres, au-dessus d'une colline. Au moins ici je suis sûre de ne pas être dérangée. J'installe mon plaide au soleil, je fait en sorte que personne ne puisse me voir, et m'allonge avec ma musique, prend mon livre, et commence a lire. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, mon ventre commence à gargouille. Oh la vache, j'ai faim, je pose mon livre et prend les gâteaux. Je mange au moins la moitié du paquet. Je regarde l'heure, il est 14 h. Je vais faire un petit somme, je ferme les yeux.

Aïe ! J'ai dû m'endormir, car je viens d' être réveillée. Une grosse balle rouge vient de m'atterrir sur la tête. Je prends la balle, elle ressemble à un souaffle, c'est bizarre. Soudain des voix me parviennent.

_ NON MAIS JAMES TU POURAIS FAIRE ATTENTION !

_ Ouais, ouais, je sais Teddy !

Merde alors. J'entends des voix( je suis Jeanne d'Arc le retour). Ou alors, il y a vraiment quelqu'un.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? demande une voix de jeune homme.

Ah ! Ouais ? la je ne rêve pas. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal a la tête satané souaffle . Je me lève. Je retombe directe, putain de mal de tête. Et juste en face d'un jeune homme, je l'avais pas vu celui-à. Il a sûrement 15 ou 16 ans, il a les yeux grands ouvert qui va de la balle que j'ai dans les mains à mon visage un peut trop pâle. Tiens étrange, je le vois en double. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

_Teddy, on a UN big, big problem! hurle le jeune home.

Ha, ba, d'accord. C'est moi le problème ? Je dirais plutôt que j'ai un petit problème, lorsqu'un garçon plus âgé arrive sur un balai. Et en plus j'ai des hallucinations. Tante Ally m'aurait dit si il y avais d'autre sorciers par ici, non ? Je croix que le mode sorcier me manque trop. Et puis c'est le trou le trou noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Point de vue de James.

_ James, on y va ! crie ma mère dans l'escalier.

_ Je suis prêt, j'arrive !

Je suis James, le fils d' Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, à cause de cette sale Skeeter qui est toujours là à nous tourner autour, malgré les hurlements des parents. Une vrai plaie. Du coup après qu'elle ait encore interrogé Lily alors qu'elle rentrait de la boulangerie, notre mère a décidée qu'on irait au « Terrier » avec Teddy, oncle Ron, tante Hermione, Rosie et Hugo. Je suis donc en train de faire ma valise. J'adore aller chez les grands-parents. Mamy Molly cuisine trop bien. Et puis on peut faire du Quidditch en toute tranquillité.

Mes parents détestent le transplanage d'escorte. C'est donc par cheminée que nous partons. Comme d'habitude, à l'arrivée, grand-mère nous dit que nous avons grandis, que nous sommes beaux et aussi pour moi « Oh Merlin James, tu a déjà 15 ans, tu grandis si vite ! » Je salut grand-père. Après ces joyeuses retrouvailles, je pars rejoindre Hugo dans notre chambre. Je frappe trois coups rapides puis six lents pour dire que c'est moi et j'entre.

_ Salut Hugo.

_ Salut Jamis !

Je dépose mes affaire, prend mon balais. Et je quitte la chambre pour aller voir Teddy, je frappe et j'entre. Je le salut et demander :

_ Tu veux faire quelques passes avec moi ?

_ Bah ouais ! Justement j'allais te poser la question.

On se regarde avec un grand sourire, nous prenons nos balais, puis partons pour la colline. Après quelques heures de jeu et de fous rires, je loupe une passe facile et le souaffle part se perdre dans les arbres.

_ NON MAIs JAMES TU POURAIS FAIRE ATTENTION ! me hurle Teddy dans les oreilles.

_ Ouais, ouais je sais, je sais Teddy! je lui réponds un peu vexé.

Je descends en piqué vers les arbres et fait quelques pas quand je vois une couverture turquoise avec un sac et un livre. Tout d'un coup je perçois un léger bruit.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? je demande.

Pourquoi il y a des affaire mais personne ? Affolé je regarde tout autour de moi. Je me tourne lentement vers le petit crie étouffé. C'est officiel ma mère va me tuer, parce que je remarque que c'est une moldue et elle a le souaffle dans les mains. Je dois avouer que pour une moldue, elle est plutôt mignonne, carrément jolie même. Elle à un visage fin, une bouche rose et pulpeuse et les yeux bleus virant l'égerment vers le violet, elle a une peau très blanche, comme si elle était malade. Elle a de longs cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux, ondulés et une frange. Son corps fin est vêtu d'une robe des années 50 (je dirais). J'avoue que grâce à tante Hermione, je m'y connais un peu en vêtements moldus. Le fait est que, tout aussi jolie qu'elle soit, cette fille est une moldue et ma mère va me tuer. Je vais donc avoir besoin d'aide et le mieux placé pour le moment, c'est Teddy. En plus elle a pas l'air bien.

_Teddy, on a UN big, big problem! Je hurle.

Et ce nigaud, il fait quoi ? Et bah, il arrive sur son balai. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait besoin de le voir sur son balai ! La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, elle tombe comme, si elle venait de voir un mort.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je me précipite vers la jeune moldue.

_ Non, mais t'es trop con ! Je dis « problème » et t'arrive sur ton balai ! Viens m'aider plutôt !

Teddy me regarde et fini par bouger pour m'aider.

_ Tu m'expliques ? Je croyais que tu avais encore casser ton balai, me confie-t-il le sourire au lèvres.

_ Je ne sais pas, j'suis arrivé et j'ai vu ses affaires. C'est une moldue j'en suis sûr, ma mère va nous tuer, je répond comme si je n'avais pas entendu sa premier réplique.

_ T'es fou ! Hors de question de recevoir les foudres de tante Ginny. Ce qu'on va faire … on va faire comme si elle avait rêvé, la reposé sur la couverture. Je ne suis pas le plus vieux pour rien.

_ Pff frimeur, je me moque.

C'est ce qu'on fait, on la repose sur la couverture et on essaie de reposer ses affaires en place. Elle a la peau vraiment blanche quand même, elle est blanche comme les draps de mamy. Je la regarde une dernière fois. Après Teddy et moi retournons au Terrier rapidement, incognito. Je me dirige vers ma chambre. Dépose mon balai, me change, redescends. Nous mangeons, le repas est très calme, parce que d'habitude c'est Teddy et moi qui faisons l'animation. Al' le fait remarqué, Teddy et moi nous nous regardons. Je lui répond que nous sommes fatigué. Nous finissons le repas, puis je monte et m'allonge sur mon lit.

Les pensées focalisées sur une certaine personne aux yeux bleu-violets. Puis je m'endors. Enfin je suppose, car je me réveille horrifié plusieurs heures plus tard. Nous avons oublies le souaffle. Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveille, il est 7 heure du matin. Comment avons-nous pu oublié le souaffle, j'y crois pas. Non, mais quel cons nous faisons. Il faut que je trouve un plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Point du vue de Andréa.

Mes yeux clignent rapidement, jusqu'à ce ils s'ouvrent totalement. Je me mets en position assise, ma tête me fait un peut mal, par contre j'ai fait un rêvé très bizarre. Deux garçons, des sorciers vu qu'ils volaient sur des balais, ils n'avaient plus leur souaffle. Vraiment très étrange. Parce que des sorciers ici, c'est pas possible. Je médite sur ce fait étrange. Merde, il faut que je rentre à la maison. Je ramasse mes affaires. Je commence à partir, quand quelque chose de rouge bordeaux attire mon attention. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est … c'est le souaffle ! Celui des deux garçons. Et mais... mais ils m'ont laisse là comme si de rien était. Quels petits cons ! Et bien ils vont voir demain. ils vont sûrement vouloir récupérer leur bien. Et bah, je les attendrais de pied ferme. Je le prends avec moi et le fourre dans mon sac. Je rentre, dîne et vais me coucher. Bien, je concocte mon plan et mon discours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce matin je me suis levé à 8 heure pour ne pas les louper. Je me prépare. Et je pars il est 9 heure, je suis nerveuse comme pas possible. Je suis enfin au pré. Je me pose plein de questions : Vont-ils venir ? Et s'ils étaient dangereux ? Non, de nos jours les sorcier sont tous convenable. Enfin je pense. Au pire tant pis, je vais m'en vouloir si je ne le fait pas.

Il n'y a personne. Soit. Je les attendrais, je m'assois et laisse ma tête reposer contre l'écorce. Après quelques minutes d'attente. J'entends un bruit. Je me redresse sans faire de bruit et jette un coup d'œil, le garçon d'hier, celui aux les cheveux noir. Je l'observe, il cherche autour de lui. Il doit chercher le souaffle. Il est grand avec des lunettes, sûrement 1 m 70 et musclé . Ok. Bon bah, je crois que je vais mettre mon plan en marche. J' avance vers lui sur la pointe des pieds. Je me place juste derrière lui, je lui saute sur le dos en le plaquant au sol. Il tombe, en poussant un cri de surprise. Je me relève, puis il se retourne pour me regarder. L'étonnement se lit sur son visage.

_ Tu vas me battre ? me demande-t-il avec une petite voix.

J'hésite entre le rire et l'énervement. Le premier l'emporte et j'explose de rire. Je lui dit :

_ Non ! Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi je le ferai ? Cependant, tu vas tout m'expliquer, sinon je vais sûrement y penser ! je le menace avec un sourire sadique, (enfin je crois).

_ Tu peux rêver ! Crois-tu que je peux le faire ?

_ Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Bon, c'est quoi ton prénom et ton nom ?

_ James Potter, marmonne celui-ci.

_ Et bien James Potter, j'ai tout mon temps. Alors tu va me répondre, car je ne suis pas folle et j'ai la preuve. Pas malin d'oublier votre baballe rouge !lui dit-je en montrent le souaffle.

_ Baballe !hurle-t-il indigné, comment peux-tu appelle le souaffle « baballe » ? Le Quidditch est le plus beau sport au monde. Ah les moldus ils ...

_ Quoi ?je le coupe.

_ Non, rien !

_ Bon maintenant, tu arrêtes ton charabia ! Tu répond. T'es quoi ?

Il pense que je suis une moldue, et bah je suis maintenant une moldue. Pourquoi, je ne jouerais pas un peu. Moi, Andréa, je suis : une moldue. Je vais bien me marrer. Je le sens.

_ Je suis humain, mademoiselle, je le frappe derrière la tête. Aïe !

_ Premièrement, ne me prend pas pour une demeurée et deuxièmement, je suis Andréa Lone.

_ En tout cas tu as un accent acérer.

_ C'est normal, je suis française. Donc t'es quoi ? A pars un être un humain.

_ Bon, je t'explique. Il y a des gens, beaucoup plus puissants, qui m'interdisent de te révéler des choses. Et puis, je ne te connais pas, et j'ignore si je peux te faire confiance. Donc je ne peux rien te dire, pour ton bien et le mien. Je peux juste dire, que je suis capable de faire des choses, que toi-tu ne pourrais pas, m'explique-t-il.

Ha, ha, ha ! S'est ce que tu pense mon petit. Je prends le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles. Il à raison, je ne dirai pas tous mes secrets à un ou une inconnu(e).

_ D'accord, en plus je dois avouer que tu n'as pas tort. Discutons !

_ Que... que nous, … quoi ?

_ D'accord, j'avais oublié qu'avec les mecs il faut tout expliquer. Je pose une question tu répond et tu m'en pose une je répond, Ok ?

_ Euh, oui si tu …

_ Ok, preum's ! Au-tu des frères et des sœurs ?je le coupe.

_ Heu...j'ai une sœur de 12 ans et un frère de 13 ans. Et toi ?

_ Moi, j'ai une sœur de 14 ans, j'ai 15 ans. Et toi, quel âge as-tu ?

_J'ai 15 ans je les ai eu en Mars. T'habites où en France ? Enfin, je déduis que tu habites en France, vu que tu es française.

_J'habite en Bretagne à Quiberon, ça ce trouve au bord de la mer. Et toi, tu habite ici ?

Il me répond que lui et sa famille sont chez ses grands- parents. Nous continuons à parler de tous et de rien, de notre vie, notre enfance, notre famille et nos amis. Je lui conte quelques une de mes conneries et lui me raconte comment est son internat qui est à Poudlard. Je ne fûts pas choquée quand il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait pas ses parents le week-end. Moi non plus. Je remarque que parfois il cherche ses mots, comme si il voulai me le dire, sans rien me dévoiler. Il est 12h30, quand mon ventre fait un bruit monstre et le sien y répond. Pendant six secondes nous nous regardons avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis on éclate de rire à se casser une côte. Et à chaque fois que nous nous arrêtons, nos regards se croisent, nous repartons de plus belle. Une fois calme, je lui demande un peu beaucoup hésitante :

_ Euh on, enfin… on se voit tout à l'heure ? j'ai peur qu'il me renvoi bouler ou un truc comme ça.

_ Mais bien sûr, je me suis vraiment amusé et puis je dois absolument savoirs quel est ton plat préféré, me répond-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

_ Ici à 13h45 ?

Je lui fais la bise tous en lui fourrant le souaffle dans les mains et part en courant.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Je remercie ma Bêta Léa et vous lecteurs, ce chapitre et pour vous. Bonne_ _Lecture._

Point de vue de James.

Je passe l'une des meilleures matinées de toute ma vie. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Ça ma fait du bien de parler a quelqu'un d'autre qui ne fait pas parti de ma famille (même si fa fait pas comme avec Dom' ou Fred mes deux meilleurs amis et accessoires aussi ma cousine et mon cousin). Ça permet de m'évader du monde sorcier et de me rendre des ce lui des moldus.

Et quand vient l'heure de manger son ventre l'exprime en un grand bruit auquel le mien répond, et je pense que c'est le déclenchement de notre fou rire. Cependant dès qu'on se regarde, ça reprend de plus belle. Une fois calmée, elle perd son grand sourire, baisse les yeux intimider et toute gênée me demande :

_ Euh on, enfin… on se voit tout à l'heure ?

Je lui fais un sourire, je meurs d'envie de la revoir.

_ Mais bien sûr, je me suis vraiment amusé et puis je dois absolument savoirs quel est ton plat préféré, je lui dis. Le prétexte est totalement bidon, je le regrette, quel idiot ! Elle lève les yeux, me sourit de toutes ses dents, et me dit :

_ Ici à 14h30 ?

Elle s'avance, me met le souaffle dans les mains et me colle un baiser sur les joues. J'avoue que sa me pétrifie sur place, je ne m'y attendais pas mais si je sais que les français font ça. Pour eux sais une habitude. Je la regarde partir en courant, les joues roses. Je reste encore quelque minute, et regarde sa fine silhouette s'éloigner, puis retourne à la maison. Nous mangeons en famille. Je suis tellement dans mes penses que je ne participe pas aux conversations, Teddy le fait remarquer. Mamy me demande si tout va bien, je lui répond que oui, ils n'ont pas laie très convaincu. Car d'habitude je suis très actif a table. Après le repas, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 14h10, il est temps de partir sinon elle va attendre et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle attende. C'est à ce moment là que Lily fi son apparition et m'interrogea:

-James, depuis quand tu part si vite après le repas ? Et tu fait quoi, ce matin ? Je ne t'es même pas vu.

-Lily, j'ai pas le temps , je suis presse. On se verra ce soir, et on pourra parler,je parts en la laisse là.

Quand j'arrive elle est là sous l'arbre de ce matin, assise. Je m'avance vair elle, et commence a lui poser une question :

_ Qu'est que… ?

_ Oh James, purée tu m'as fait peur. Mon plat préféré s'est les pâtes carbonara, me coup-t-elle.

_ C'est quoi, sa les pâtes-je-sais-pas-quoi ?

Elle m'explique ce que s'est le pâtes carbonara. J'apprends qu'elle aime les Beatles un vieux groupe de musique Anglais et d'autres. Je lui demande ce qui lui plais en en France. Elle me conte les ports, les montagnes, les plages du Sud de la France et sa « fameuse » capitale: Paris. Quant à moi je lui parle des endroits où les pays que j'ai visité, de ma famille si uni et si unique. Nous nous séparons, elle me refait la bise. Puis elle me dit :

_ Demain, je ne peux pas venir, ma tante a prévus une sortie pour ma sœur et moi. Donc, on ne peut pas. Mais si tu veux on peut après-demain.

_ Ok, c'est noté on se voit après-demain, dit-je un peu dessus.

Je la regarde s'éloigner. Je rentre, dîne et vais me coucher.

Pour cette journée, j'ai décidé de passer du temps pour réviser, et de faire des trucs avec Albus et révise donc mes cours, Histoire de ma magie, Méta', Potions et autres… Après le dîner, Lily et Albus viennent me voir, comme nous avions dit qu'une fois par semaine, nous nous réunirons pour discuter, ça à commencer lors de la première année de Lily à Poudlard. Lily ne m'en veux pas trop de l'avoir l'aise hier midi, elle ma poser un tas de question mais je ne lui est rien ne comprend rien et ça m'arrange. Papa vient nous voir vair minuit, il dit qu'il est heureux qu'on s'entende bien, mais qu'il aimerait dormir. Nous partons donc nous coucher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aujourd'hui, je me réveille bien décide à parler à Andréa, elle part dans une semaine et demi. Je suis décidé à lui dire la vérité. Mais si on l'apprend je suis mort. Elle en vaut la peine. Je sais qu'elle ne dira rein a personnes.

Je quitte donc la maison, quand j'arrive au prés Andréa n'est pas encore la. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends quelqu'un. Je sais que sais, elle je reconnaît son pas. Je me retourne elle est là. Elle porte une chemise blanche avec un short qui mes ces belle et long jambes en valeur. Je reste quelques instants sur les dit jambes. Elle me sort de ma léthargie en me criant :

Hum, James hum!

_**Note de l'auteur:** J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir._


	5. Chapter 5

Note auteur :

Hey! Lecteur et lectrice comme aller vous ? Moi super. Bon passons.

J'aimerai remercier Clem2605 pour sa review. Et y répondre. Je sais je suis un peu en retard. Pour te répondre Andréa n'a pas encore tilter pour James elle vas le comprendre après, (elle est un peu conne quand elle si met).

Je remercie ma Beta qui mes d'un très grand secoure (c'est la meilleure).

Voila et bonne lecture.

Point de vue de Andréa.

Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas voir James. Ma tante a prévus une sorti. Cool ! Du coup il est 8 h du matin et je suis dans la voiture. Ma sœur dort, je ne sais pas quoi faire, donc je lis. Nous allons au Londres moldus, comme des moldus et nous devons passer pour des moldus. Super ! Non ? J'ai l'habitude. Et oui ! Je dois me faire passer pour une moldue, uniquement parce que mes très cher parents veut que nous puisions vivre comme des enfants normaux. Donc pas de magie, c'est trop nul.

J'ai 15 ans, depuis le 23 juillet de cette année. Et dans moins d'un an. Je vais passer mes Buse(s), il faux que je les est. Bon, je suis une bosseuse pas la première de ma promo', mais je suis bonne. Ma meilleure amie, par conte elle s'est la première de la promo', elle est super forte. Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Louise (ou Lou' pour les intime), elle a été adopté par s'est deux mères, qui sont Alexandra et Marie-Anne Roussel. Elles sont sorciers, Marie tiens un pub dans la petite partie sorcière, Alexandra elle travail au ministère de la magie Française. Je les aime beaucoup. Oncle Robert et oncle Simon vont se mariée été prochain. Papa dit que si ils sont mariée ils pourrons plus facilement adopter. Ils veule un enfant depuis des années. Ils ce connaisse depuis beauxbâtons.

_Hey, la littéraire, on est arriver, me déclare Laurine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La journée s'est bien passée, je suis épuisée, je monte me coucher, il est minuit et nous ne sommes qu'arrivé à la maison que depuis 30 minutes. Je m'affale et dors.

Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai pris conscience qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine à passer en Angleterre. Aujourd'hui, je me suis mis en short en jean et avec une chemise blanche avec les spartiates de Laurine. Et quand j'arrive James regarde mes jambes d'une façon étrange.

_ Hum, hum James ! je crie pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

_ Je… oui, désolé, me dit celui-là quand il est revenu sur terre.

Nous recommençons à parler, au bout de 2 heure, il me dit :

_ Andréa…

_ Oui…, je l'encourage.

_ Je..., je suis... Jesuisunsorcier, me déclare-t-il.

_ Par… pardon !?

_ Je suis un sorcier et … ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas le seul, il y a toute une communauté, dans tous les pays du monde.

Oh ! Il fallait bien que sa arrive. Eut, je fais quoi moi ? S'il découvre que je suis aussi une sorcière je suis cuite. Ils va peut-être falloir lui dire. Bon, bon, bon je n'avais pas prévu que sa arrive aussi vite.

_ James il faux que je te dise...

_Andréa, j'ai dit de ne pas m' interrompre.

Je qu'a faire comme si je ne savais rien de monde sorcier. Et lui posé les questions qu'une moldue poserait. Et c'est ce-que je fais le plus naturellement possible, enfin je croix. Et puis au bouc de quelques heures. Il se lève, il revient avec son balai.

_ Tu sais que nous, on fait le ménage avec ? Je lui dis moqueuse.

_ Ah bon ? Pas très intelligent, tout ça ! me répond-il choqué.

_ Nous, nous avons inventé les avions, les voitures et bien d'autres moyens de transports !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je passe le reste de la semaine à le rejoindre l'après-midi, à lui poser des questions tout conne comme le ferais une moldue. Il ne sait pas comment ça se passe en France avec le ministre de la magie, mais moi je sais, il ma raconté d'autres choses. La fin de la semaine est arrivée bien vite et la séparation avec elle.

Point de vue de James.

Ma semaine est passé vite mais elle fut éreintante. Quand j'ai avoué a Andréa que j'étais un sorcier, elle ne ma plus lâché. Elle m'a posé des tas de questions. Et j'ai dus chercher partout et poser a mon tour des questions à ma famille pour la contenter. La semaine est passée vite, même trop vite. Elle va devoir partir et moi aussi. Le jour de la séparation est arrivé et, contrairement à d'habitude. On a prévu de se voir que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne parte. Je suis donc parti à 18 h de la maison. Elle prend le bâton ou quelque chose comme ça, pour rentrer chez elle.

Quand, j'arrive enfin elle m'attend et mon estomac se retourne. Je ne vais plus la revoir, l'année prochaine elle va convaincre ses parents de ne pas partir et je ne la verrais plus. Mais j'oublie vite toutes mes angoisses, car elle se met à pleurer et à me serrer dans ses bras. Non, elle va revenir. Elle me serre contre elle et je réponds à son étreinte. Elle se penche à mon oreille et me chuchote :

_ Tu va me manquer, James Potter.

Elle pose un baiser sur ma joue et part des larmes plein les yeux. Je dois lui dire quelque chose avant qu'elle parte.

_ Andréa, on se revoit dans un an.

Elle est déjà loin. Peut-être ne m'a-t-elle pas entendu. Ou peut-être que si. Seul le futur me le dira.

Point de vue de Andréa.

La semaine passe très vite c'est déjà l'heure du départ et de la séparation. J'ai préparé toute mes affaires aujourd'hui même. Et je suis partie de la maison à 17h 45. J'arrive il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Je m'assois en l'attendent, j'essaie de ne pas pleurai. Quand je l'aperçois je me mets debout. Il arrive devant moi, nous parlons quelques instants, et je fond en larmes et le serre dans mes bras. Et lui, dit que je reviendrai. Le serre encore plus contre moi, il me rend mon étreinte. Je me penche à son oreille et lui chuchote :

_ Tu va me manquer, James Potter.

Je lui pose un baiser sur la joue et par les larmes coulants silencieusement sur les joues.

_ Andréa, on se revoit dans un an, me crie-t-il alors que je suis loin.


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Salut salut. On ce retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qui va vous plaire. Je tiens à remercier ma Beta : Léa (heureusement quelle est là) et aussi Clem2605 pour sa review. Clem2605, je suis contente que ça te plaise, pour tout te dire James va bientôt le savoir pour Andréa mais je ne dit pas quand.

Merci a vous lecteur(e)s qui continuer a lire. Bonne lecture.

A bientôt, Didi.

Point de vue d'Andréa.

_11 mois plus tard en France._

Aujourd'hui je passe mes dernière Buse(s), à Beauxbâtons… ces examens sont passés en 6ème années contrairement aux élèves de Poudlard qui eux, les passent à la fin de leur 5ème année. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Maman m'a dit que les Fondateurs avaient décrété que notre niveau était meilleur à évaluer à la fin de notre 6ème année et que notre niveau en 7ème année seraient beaucoup plus élevé que les autres écoles de magies. Ces paroles mon faites réfléchir.

Nos très cher fondateurs Merlin, Vivianne et Morgane d'Avalon. Les Flamel ont financé la construction de l'académie. Personnes ne s'est où notre école se trouve exactement, sauf la directrice. Madame LeFevre, la directrice qui a succédé à Madame Maxime. LeFevre est une directrice, comment dire...

_ Et Andy !, m'appelle Louise en me sortent de mes pensées.

_Lou ! Alors comment c'est passé ta dernière épreuve ?dit-je en reprenant ma route pour aller rejoindre les autres élèves de notre année et de notre maison. (Lou est moi avons été réparties chez les Viviannes, lors de notre première année par la Bague de répartition (1).)

_Ha ! Je pense que je m'en suis pas mal tirer. Et toi, Andy ?

_Je me suis totalement craqué, pire que les autres matières. Ils sont vache de nous faire passer la Défense contre les forces du mal en tout dernier. LeFevre est une vrai sadique et …

_Andy, ne parle pas aussi fort. Tu imagines si un prof entend, ou même pire, si Elle t'entend. En plus, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas autant craqué que tu le prétends, me rétorqua Lou.

Le chemin pour aller au jardin, se poursuit avec des remarques de Lou parce que je grogne, et ronchonne. Sur le chemin nous rencontrons Lau' avec deux de ses amies : Aria Wold et Éden Lattimer, elles sont mimi comme filles. Lau' les connaît depuis qu'elles sont gamines. Leurs parents sont amis avec les notre, les parents d'Aria connaissent même tente Fleur. Et puis Frank Wold (son père) est le ministre de la magie, ici en France. Aria a un frère Jean-Baptiste (mais nous on l'appel J-B), il fait partit de notre bande. C'est un mec super sympa, Lou' a un petit faible pour lui depuis notre troisième année.

Elles nous aperçoivent, nous avançons vers elles. Lau' nous sourit, puis elle dit :

_ Salut, sœurette, salut Lou. Alors l'exam' ? Pas trop fatiguées ?

_Hey ! Coucou les filles, nous lance Aria avec un grand sourire.

_ Salut les filles. Alors de 1) je ne veux pas parler de l'exam', Lou le fera si elle le veut 2) ne me parle pas de fatigue, parce que je vais m'effondrer et dormir dans un sommeil profond qui durera 100 ans, et un beau jour mon prince charmant viendra me délivrer de ce sommeil ; et de 3) parce que jamais 2 sans 3, je dis en marmonnant.

_ Salut, salut, pour te répondre Lau' l'exam' ne s'est pas passé trop mal pour moi. Mais tu connais t'a sœur, elle est persuadée de toujours tout louper. Nous sommes mortes de fatigue et je crois que je vais tuer ta sœur et son humeur massacrante. Mais à par sa tout va bien.

_ Pour son humeur, je suis désolée mais tu sais comment elle est ma sœurette. Et pour te répondre Andy, je t'aime aussi. Et nous ne voulons pas vous déranger plus pour rejoindre les autres, sinon je vais m'en prendre plein la tête à la maison. Donc on vous laisse, et sur ce elle s'avance vers moi et me colle un bisou sur le front, n'est-elle pas adorable ?

Sur ce nous nous saluons, et nous reprenons nos chemins respectifs. Nous arrivons enfin au jardin où tous les autres nous attendent, je m'affale contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Lou', elle assoit à coté de J-B (comme par hasard). Ils parlent de leurs vacances, je ne rentre pas dans la conversation, je les observe un par un.

Lou' est la plus jolie fille de la promo', elle est blonde (mais alors vraiment très blonde, genre platine), ses cheveux sont fins, ils lui arrivent jusqu'aux omoplates. Elle a des lunettes qui lui vont trop bien et des yeux gris. Elle a un look vintage des années 50 (j'adore). Elle a un caractère hyper cool par rapport au mien qui est l'inverse. Elle fait petit fille sage à côté de moi. Tout le monde le dit. Mais je pense que nos différences font que nous sommes encore plus proches aujourd'hui. Elle a toujours était la timide et moi extravertie. Comme on dit les opposés s'attire.

J-B et le premier des garçons qui est resté avec nous depuis notre première année, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai connu quand il avait 5 ans, il était dans la même classe que moi. Il a ensuite déménagé (à cette époque je ne connaisse pas encore Lou'). On avait gardés contact par Hiboux. Quand je l'avait vu attendre au passage pour les calèches je n'y croyais pas. C'est un mec plutôt grand, brun, coupé court, musclé et des yeux bleu-marron (bleu près de la pupille et marron au tour). Il est super.

Alexander et le deuxième mec qui nous est fidèle depuis notre première année. C'est l'un des meilleurs amis de J-B, l'autre c'est Grégoire. Alex' est sympathique, il sort avec Agathe depuis deux ans. Ils forment une très beau couple. Alex' est d'une taille moyenne, blond cendré, des yeux vert foncés. Il est végétalien, c'est assez marrant. C'est un mec ultra centré sur la nature (hippy, quoi !), mais il est cool.

Grégoire est le troisième (et dernier) mec qui nous supporte H24. Avec les gars, ils font la paire. Les trois mousquetaires (même si les mousquetaires étaient quatre). Il est l'un des mecs le plus chiant que je connaisse, mais en même temps si adorable. Il a les yeux bleu azur, châtain, et de taille moyennent grande.

Et Agathe, qui ne fait pas vraiment parti de notre groupe mais vu que c'est la copine Alex' il n'y a pas de problème pour qu'elle reste avec nous. Agathe, elle est une Morgana. Elle est brune, cheveux très long (jusqu'au bas du dos), les yeux bleus ciels. Elle est sympa, mais des fois c'est une diablesse (je vous jure). Mais depuis qu'elle sort avec Alex' elle a changé elle est plus « sage ».

Bien entendu nous avons d'autres amis. Mais la plus part du temps nous ne sommes que tous les cinq. On est une bande, quoi ! Le club des cinq, non ?! Je sais ce que vous allez dire, ils restent ensemble tous le temps, mais sais pas vrai. La preuve Agathe ! Oui, je sais ça ne veut rien dire mais quand même. Non, mais sérieux. Il y a Elizabeth, Alec, Bianca, Léo mais eux sont des Merliniens. Nous sommes très proches. Ce sont des personnes géniales. Je vois une main passée devant mais yeux.

_ Hey ! Andy! T'es avec nous ?me demande J-B.

_ Ha ! Ouais, ouais je suis là. Vous parliez de quoi ?

_ Andy, que va-t-on faire de toi ?

_ Franchement je ne sais pas ? Non, mais vous parliez de quoi ? Je suis navrée, j'étais encore dans mais pensées. Vous me connaissez ! Donc ?

_ Et bien en faîte on parlait de nos vacances. Tu pars ou cette année ? Encore chez Ally ?

_ Et ouais, encore une année. On n'y va une semaine et après quelques jours chez tante Fleur. Pour l'anniversaire de Dom', il y aura toutes sa famille. Je suis pressé de la voir. Mais avant de partir on va faire une petite fête pour célébrer la fin des cours. J'ai vu ça avec ma mère ils nous laissent l'appartement. Ils vont aller à Quiberon. Alors vous en pensé quoi? J'ai proposé.

_ Tu te fous de nous là ? Hein, tu te fous de nous ?me demande Greg'.

_ A ton avis banane !Non, mais franchement Greg' je ne fais pas ce genre de blague moi, lui dit-je avec un clin d'œil.

_ Je ne suis pas une banane, déclara-t-il en me tirant la langue.

_ Est les deux gamins, on arrêt ! Mais sais trop bien pour la fête. Moi je suis partante, qui est partant ?lance Lou' en levant la main et tous la suive.

_ Ha, bien, voilà ! Merci. Alors je peux vous dire qu'il y aura un peu d'alcool. Ma mère a donner son accord, en même temps c'est pas comme si j'allai avoir 17 ans.

Nous discutons jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure dîner. C'est le dernier de l'année. Demain nous devrions partir aux alentours 10h du matin. Et après nous serons libres pour deux mois. Je jubile déjà. Je mange copieusement (je ne suis pas la seule), nous sommes les derniers à partir du réfectoire. Nous montons a notre salle commune, il n'y a personne mis à part 3-4 personnes. Nous nous installons sur les sofas. Nous parlons des examens, d'après les 7ème années nos Buse(s) étaient plus dur que celles de l'année dernière surtout pour la pratique. Vers 3 heures du matin tous les 7ème sont rentrés de leur bal, il ne reste plus que J-B et moi. Nous avons parlé de Lou', nous nous sommes installés sur la terrasse ( et oui nous avons une terrasse pour nous, merci Vivianne pour ce détail en plus on ne la voit pas sur la façade du château c'est comme si elle n'était pas là). J-B se lève, me fait un bisou sur la joue et me dit :

_ Bonne nuit, et fait attention de pas te fait prendre avec ton joint, dit-il en allant à son dortoir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliqué qu'il referme déjà la porte, après avoir finie de fumer je monte à mon dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, m'affale sur mon lit et m'endort.

(1) C'est comme le choixpeau mais c'est une bague qui désigne 'une couleur chacune des trois maisons qui ont une couleur différente.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut, salut les petits lapins. Comment ça va ? On ce retrouve avec le chapitre 7. Enfin me direz vous?! Oui, et j'en suis DESOLER. Je n'es plus de bêta tu coup il y aura sûrement des fautes, peu être même beaucoup. Et je m'en excuse. Dit moi tous dans une review, que ce soit bon ou mauvais. J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire.

Je vous embrasse Didi

Point de vue de James.

_11 mois plus tard en Angleterre._

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 30 juin. Je vient enfin de terminer les exams' de fin d'année, je suis pas le seul tous les 6 ème année viennent de les terminer. Je suis juste l'un des dernier a partir de la grande salle, la ou notre dernier épreuve c'est déroulée. Nous allons enfin pouvoir rentrée chez nous pour deux mois. Deux mois de répit, enfin façon de parler pour moi avec avec la mère que j'ai... ces pas que je l'aime pas, mais des fois elle en fait trop. Elle nous prends toujours pour des bébés Al', Lis' (Lily) et moi. C'est lourd, quoi ! Je vais rejoindre les autres dans le parc qui est ensoleiller. Après nous allons aller manger dans la grande salle et nous allons fêté la fin de l'année avec les 5 et 6ème années de Griffondor dans notre tour. Les trois dernier années réunis ça va être beau avoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha ! La vache, j'ai mal a la tête. J'aurais pas du boire autant hier soir. Nous sommes dans le Poudlard Express avec les autres. Je me suis endormi il y a environ 2h45, et il est 13h10. S'est Dom' qui m'a réveillé, « pour pas que je meut de faim » d'après c'est dire. La bague, ouais ! J'ai bien envie de l'emmerder moi la petite Dom' :

_ Hey ! Dom'.

_ Quoi Jamis ?

_ J'ai oublié de te dire. J'ai invité une personne à ton anniversaire.

_ Ha ouais ! Qui s'est ? La fille de cette été?

_ Hein ! La fille de cette été ? Qui ça ? Ha, non s'est pas cette fille. Enfin, s'est bien une fille mais pas elle. C'est Sophie, dis-je tout sourire.

_ Qu... quoi ? T'as fait quoi ? T'es pas sérieux là ? Non, t'es pas sérieux, quand tu dit ça ! Ho putain, JAMES SUIRIS POTTER, je vais te tuer, espace de petit..., elle n'a pas le temps de finir, la concerner viens d'ouvrir la porte de notre compartiment. Dom' est furieuse, elle hurle de plus belle :

_Potter, tu es vraiment un petit con. Non mais franchement, tu te prend pour qui ? Tu sais que je peu pas la voir. Et tu as haussé invité cette … cette prétentieuse, cette pouffe, cette... ELLE ?

_ Oooh ! Ça va, hein ? Tu parle autrement, s' il te plaît ? Et puis..., elle me coupe la parole et continu rageusement.

_ Et puis, quoi ? Ça te fait rire, hein de me fout dans une telle merde ? Et toi ?dit telle en se tournent vair Sophie. Pourquoi, tu as accepter ?

_ Ba ! Parce que...

_ Elle avait envie, je réponds à sa passe très vite.

_ Oui, voilà. Jamichou a toujours raisons, affirme ma copine.

_ Oh ! Elle est a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e, son Jamichou! réplique-t-elle or d-elle d'une ton moquer. Elle part en furie du compartiment.

Fred explose de rire, Sophie le regarde avec des yeux d'incompréhension. Il sort à son tour plié en deux, mort de rire. Une heure et demi plus tard, Sophie vient de partir, Fred vient de faire une réapparition. Pas de nouvelle de Dominique. Et Fred me dit qu'elle est avec Al', Rose et Sorp'. Je le laisse donc pour aller la chercher et tous lui expliquer. Quand j'entre dans le compartiment, elle boude en me voient, moi je lui sourie. Tous font des allers et retours d'elle a moi. Elle a dut leur dire.

Dom' n'aime pas Sophie parce qu'elle est a Serpentard mais elle aime bien Al' et Sorp' et eux aussi sont a Serpentard. Je ne la comprendrait jamais. Bon en même temps Al' est son cousin et Sorp' est un ami de la famille. Mais quand même ! Sophie est ma petite copine depuis le début de l'année. Je m'avance vair elle, elle ne bouge pas et fait son indifférence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Poins de vue d'Andréa

_Pendant ce temps en France_

_Lau' dépêche ! On va rater le métro pour rentrée a la maison.

_ Oui, oui, j'arrive, me dit elle en saluent pour la dixième fois ses amis.

_ Lau' dépêche ! Tu les vairas pendant les vacances, aller !

_ Oui, oui, me réplique t-elle en pouffant.

Nous prenons le chemin pour le métro parisienne. Nous descendons pour le prendre. Il ne devrait pas tarder a arriver. Pendent ce temps, j'observe les personnes présente sur le quais qui attend. Nous sommes très peu, il y a Lau' et moi, mais aussi un jeune couple, une mère et sa fille et une grand-mère. Qui nous regarde, remarque elle a peut-être sentit mon regard sur elle sait sur-ment pour ça. Je tourne la tête pour regarder autre par, en quelques seconde j'ai plus l'analysait. Elle est petite, elle porte une long robe et un foulard, elle a les yeux vert, mais pas que ils sont une autre couleur. Je sais pas la quelle mais j'en suis sur. Je sens son regard me brûler la peaux. La trame arrive enfin, Laurine et moi montons avec nos valises, la mère et sa fille montent elles aussi. Et... la grand-mère aussi. Elle me fait flipper, je sais que sais con mais je sais pas... nous nous installons sur nos valises. Pour laisser au autres personnes de la place. La trame repart, quelques minutes passe. La grand-mère ce place devant moi, elle me sourire par politesse je le lui rend. Sais la que je remarque que du sang coule sur le sol, je trouve qu'il lui appartient. Je lui propose donc :

_ Voulez vous un mouchoir madame ?

_ Oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas, me dit elle en regardent sa main ou coule du sang.

Je fouille dans mon sac, et déniche un paquet de mouchoirs. Je le lui tend, elle en prend un et me le rend. Elle me sourire, je remarque quelle a une bague, et elle ne mes pas inconnu.

_ Ou descendez vous ? lui demande Lau' en me sortent de mes penses.

_ Je descend au prochain arrêt, et vous ou descendez- vous ?

_ Nous descendons au...

_ A l'arrêt après le votre, dis-je en coupent ma sœur.

_ Mais... commence t-elle.

_ Tais toi, lui dis-je en chuchotent. Je t'explique après.

_ Au très bien, dit la grand-mère. Donc peut-être a bientôt.

La trame s'arrête, les portes s'ouvre. Elle descend et d'autres personnes aussi, je la suite du regarde. Je prend ma valises et le bras de ma sœur et descend aussi de la trame avec Laurine qui grogne avec incompréantion. Je monte a toute vitesse les marches avec beaucoup de mal, Lau' me suit. Nous retrouvons la population parisienne, je nous engouffre dans une petite ruelle. Je regarde si il ni a personnes, sort ma baguette et fais un petite mouvement du poigniez, et la range. J'ai a peine fais cela que le Magique-au-Bus est la. Nous montons toutes deux, je donne notre adresse et il repart. Lau' me regarde, mais ne dit rein. Le trajet ce passe dans le silence. Il s'arrête, nous descendons, j'ouvre la poste de notre immeuble, nous montons jusqu'aux troisième étage ou ce trouve notre porte d'entrer. Je glisse la clé dans la céruse. Et merde, papa a encore laisser sa clé, je pence en sonnent. Papa vient nous ouvrir une minutes après, nous entrons dans l'entre.

_ Bonjour, mes chéries, nous salut-il.

_ Salut, dis-je en l'embrassent sur la joue.

_ Coucou, papa, lui répond Lau' en lui sautent au cous.

_ Papa, es-que je peut aller dans le labo, s'il te plais.

_ Oui, bien sur ma chérie. Mais qui a t-il ?

Je me précipite au labo, papa et Lau' sur mes talons. Je sort mon paquet de mouchoirs. Sort le premier, il y a bien une goûte de sang comme j'espère. Je commence a l'examiner.

_ Je le savais, je m'écrie avec satisfactions.

_ Mais de quoi ?demande papa.

_Je vais t'expliquer.

_ Et moi, alors?demande Lau'.

_ Ok, on va ce mettre dans la cuisine. Si ça ne vous gênez pas. Parce que la j'ai faim. Nous nous dirigeons vair la cuisine et nous nous installons devant un goûté.

_ Alors voilà. Avec Lau' quand on était dans la trame pour rentre a la maison. Une vielle dame était la. Elle est rentrée en même temps que nous. Enfin bon, peu importe. J'ai vu quelle saigne, je lui es donc proposer un mouchoir, elle en a prit un et a laisser une goûte de sang sur le mouchoir suivent ( celui que j'ai examiner ). Lau' lui a poser une question, elle a répondu qu'elle descendait a notre arrêt, elle nous a retourner la question, mais j'ai répondu que l'on descendaient a l'arrêt suivant. Elle a dit « très bien, a bientôt », elle est donc descendu je l'ai suivis du regard. Et hop, elle était plus la, mais une autre personne avait pris sa place. J'ai donc entraîné Lau' hors de la trame avant quelle me ce referme. Et nous sommes rentre avec le Magique-au-Bus. Cette femme était une métamorphomage, elle c'est transformer en une autre personne avant de monter dans la trame qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle a fait ça devant les moldus cent qu'ils ne le voient. C'est l'une d'eux, papa. Elle appartient au cercle. J'en suis sur.

_ Comme peut-tu en être sur Andy ?

_ Elle avait une... une bague. Mais pas n'apporte la quelle la leurs.

_ Comment en es-tu sur ? Ça fait des années que tu... que nous n'en avons pas vus.

_ Je la reconnaîtrait entre toutes, papa.

_ D'accord ! En es-tu sur et certaine ?

_ Papa ! Je pence que je suis la mieux placer pour te le dire, non ?

_ Oui c'est sur. Mais tu était tellement petite a l'époque.

_ Je sais, mais j'en suis sur a cent pour cent. J'ai était marquer a vie par eux.

_ Mais, Andy. EUX ! C'est pas possible, me dit Lau' les larmes aux yeux.

_ Nous devons aller les prévenir et aussi votre mère, nous dit papa en serrant Lau' dans ces partons.


End file.
